tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gani
Gani is an 6 year old bus (7 in season 3 and 14 in new series) who is red and is the oldest of the four and is quiet and soft spoken. He's the most mature of the four and is very sensible for his age. Voices *Kerri Salki (Old and new series and movies, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 of new series and Seasons 1-2 of old series) *Steven Kynman (New series and movies, UK English dub) *Richard Ian Cox (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Rob Rackstraw (New series, US English dub, video games) *Ginger Hendricks (Old series, English dub, Season 3) *César Martinez (Spanish) Trivia *In the new series, his horn sound is the same as Mater's from Cars. *His real name is John. **In the new series, his full name was "Gani Martin Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In the UK dub of the new series, he has a Cornish accent, making his voice sound similar to Duck's from Thomas & Friends and Lofty's from Bob the Builder. *He is the oldest of the little buses. *His birthday is July 3rd, 2002. *There is an episode were Gani gets a part time job at the gas station and even gets a badge for being the best employee of the month! *Gani often acts as a big brother figure to Tayo, Rogi and Lani. *Gani never argues with anyone, but there is one episode where Gani and Tayo argue about which team is better. Gani always says that reds rule, but Tayo disagrees and says that blues can defeat reds any day. Rogi and Lani wish for them to make up and say sorry. *There is an episode when Gani gets jealous of Tayo because he is spending to much time with Gani's best friend and younger sister Lani. *There is an episode where the little buses form a band Tayo and Lani are both the vocalists,Rogi is the guitarist and Gani is the drummer *Gani,Rogi and Tayo are in their early teens and like to talk about girls,Tayo has a crush on Lani and really wants to impress her,Rogi has a crush on Nuri but he always fails to impress her and Gani has a crush on Cecily but is shy around her he doesn't now how to impress her *There is one episode called Gani loses his mind when Tayo,Rogi and Lani drive him crazy. *There is an episode when Gani has an argument with Tayo,Rogi and Lani about which Nintendo video game character is best *Tayo:Come on You Guys!,Mario is the best Nintendo character ever! *Rogi: No way! Link is so cool,he even has a sword! *Lani: No,Kirby is the best he's so pink and cute! *Gani:I wouldn't be so sure about that,Pikachu is so awesome! he's the best Pokémon ever! *There is an episode when Gani along with the rest of the little buses, turns to humans,Gani appears to be a fourteen year old teenaged boy with ginger hair and freckles,with crimson eyes,and purple round glasses,and a red turtle neck,brown shoes and khaki pants,as a human boy he appears to be 5 feet and 7 inches tall *There is a movie called Gani the Little Bus where Gani is the the main character instead of Tayo *in the Gani movie,Gani Anderson is a 14-year old average teenager with a stressful life due to His struggles to survive his freshman year of high school and his younger, less mature friends who often drive him crazy who are Lani, Gani's best friend and sister who looks up to Gani and often ask for his advise she is 13 years old,in the 7th grade,Rogi Gani's Third best friend who enjoys pulling pranks on Gani,and is 14 years old,the same age as Gani,but a little younger plus Rogi is in 8th grade,middle school and Gani is in 9th grade,high school, Tayo,Gani's 2nd best friend aged 13 years old,in the 7th grade like Lani,Tayo dreams of being a Comedian,In the movie Gani goes to high school, there he meets an orange bus named Darrel whom he becomes good friends with,a dark blue bus called Cecily whom at first sight he developed a crush on,and a school bully named Gerrald who constantly bullies Gani *Gani sometimes gets annoyed with the other little buses'antics *Gani sometimes worries to much similar to Henry Merchandising *Collect-n-Play (classic, fireflies, orange, moon, as Edward, as Tin Top, as Brewster,as Napstablook, as Edd/Double D, as Foxy, as Donnie,as Boomer,as Rocky,as Zach) Gallery Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Gani's redesign (middle left) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Gani's makeover (right) Gani.jpg 1.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_efC1jaTOFfVHXr1AR.jpg 1380536194.jpg 6e7a2aa9-cf88-4ca0-b66b-940552b07e62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males Category:Characters with first appearances Category:Lightning McQueen Category:I love! Aw